The Boy You Once Knew - HTTYD
by Who Doesn't Love Kurt Hummel
Summary: So, This is about Hiccstrid and has some angst in it, let me know what you think!


A/N: So, All I have on my mind currently is HTTYD (Specifically Hiccstrid), Glee (Specifically Klaine) and Frozen (Particularly the song 'Do you wanna build a Snowman?').

Enjoy this Hiccstrid fic I was inspired to write.

**Before the plan**

Hiccup was going to be killed. He was going to be sentenced to murder for high treason. He'd sided with the dragons and now his father was going to have to execute him in public.

Or at least, thats what everyone though. What was _really_ going to happen was Hiccup was going to escape with toothlees after his cousin Gunnir freed them both. They were going to escape Berk and find somewhere that they could live a proper life, somewhere they could live in harmony with their dragons whilst remaining in civilisation.

**After Hiccup, Gunnir and Toothless have escaped**

The island of Grendal was a very accepting place and when Hiccup, Gunnir and Toothless had arrived the people were willing to embrace the new customs and knowledge they brought with them. They were willing to try and Train dragons instead of killing them. The place couldn't have been more perfect.

This was their new home. This was where Hiccup would finally fit in. This was where he would be more than just the 'Useless walking Fishbone' but instead the 'Dragon Tamer'. This was where he would build a new future and try to forget _her_.

**1 year later (Hiccup, Gunnir, Toothless, Gunnirs dragon Blade and some new recruits have gone to Berk to warn them of some oncoming Beserker ships)**

Gunnir jumped off of his Timberjack and stood next to Hiccup as they stood in the town Plaza of Berk. They were wearing full suits of leathery armour to disguise themselves, including helmets that covered their faces.

"I am Night Rider," Hiccup said, using a different name so no one would recognise him, "This is my Cousin Dark Blade and a few of our recruits. We have come to warn you of a ship that has been seen travveling towards Berk. A Beserker Ship."

Stoick looked towards the boy not recognising him as Hiccups voice had changed much in the last year and he had become taller and slightly more muscular (A/N: Like Hiccup from HTTYD 2 But with a slightly deeper voice).

"How should we know to trust you? You're just some strangers who've appeared on our island. But clearly you must know my son Hiccup, or how else would you be riding those dragons?" Stoick said, eyeing the group up, "Do you know where my boy is?" Stoick asked, sounding rather angry, but mostly just sad.

"He's dead. He's dead because not one of you cared about him. Especially not any of them," Hiccup said, gesturing to Snoutlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Fishlegs, " Not one of you cared. Let me ask you something, Hiccups father, Did you know that they would shouve your sons face into a barrel every day? Did you know that they made fun of him when his mother died? Did you know that they would blame things on him for fun? Like a sport? Did you know that He used to cry himself to sleep every night? Did you ever see him crying so hard his body would shake with the sobs because he was rejected every day by his Tribe? Did you know that he would run out into the woods to hide his face from you so he wouldn't have to see the dissapointment in your eyes? Did you know they teased him everytime they saw him? Did you know how useless he felt? DID YOU KNOW HE USED TO WISH HIMSELF DEAD? DID YOU EVER KNOW THAT HE WOULD PUNISH HIMSELF ANYTIME HE THOUGHT NO ONE WAS LOOKING? WELL? DID YOU?" Hiccup asked, Bellowing at the top of his lungs "And you!" He yelled, pointing a finger at Astrid as he twisted to face her, "Did you know how many times you broke his heart with a simple scowl? Did you know how deeply in love he was with you that he couldnt bear to see you upset? Did you know that he would spend months in the forge to make axes for you when it came time for your birthday? Look on the bottom of the axe on your back. Look on the bottom of the handle and tell me what it says!" Hiccup yelled, coming closer and closer to boilling over the edge.

Everyone watched in silence as Astrid pulled the axe from her back and looked at the bottom of the handle.

"To Astrid, Made with love," She read aloud, her voice trembling and tears threatening to spill from here eyes.

"DO YOU REALISE WHAT A MISTAKE YOU MADE?" He bellowed, speaking directly to Astrid this time, "DO YOU REALISE HOW MUCH HE LOVED YOU AND YOU JUST THREW THAT AWAY? HE'S DEAD NOW BECAUSE OF YOU! DO YOU REALISE YOUR MISTAKE YET?"

"I realised my mistake a long time ago... And I am so, so sorry Hiccup," She said, her voice wavering and a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

"AS YOU SHOULD BE!" Hiccup shouted at all of them before taking his helmet off and throwing it to the ground. Everyone gasped and Astrid stared him straight in the eyes, "THE BOY YOU ONCE KNEW AS HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK III IS GONE, REPLACED WITH A MAN WITH A BURNING FURY FOR YOU ALL." He yelled. He let the silence hang in the air for a moment before he spoke in a calmer voice, "All except one. For try as he might, he still cannot stop loving just one. And for that I am so shamefull of myself." He finished, finally breaking down into a hot mess of tears.

Hiccup composed himself quickly, regaining his pround stance and standing tall once more, facing Stoick head on.

"We will be staying here for the night as our dragons need shall be gone by Midday tomorrow and don't you _**dare**_ try to stop us." Hiccup said, leading Gunnir, the recruits and the dragons to a spot down by the docks where they would be able to set up camp for the night. Astrid followed them and waited till the others set off in search of food and Hiccup was left on his own at the camp.

She silently approached him from the behind alerting him by starting with a small broken apology, "I'm so, so, so, so sorry Hiccup... I... I never meant to hurt you... I was just too... too afraid to every say anything to you... I wish... I wish I had never caused you the pain I did... I wish I had just told you how I felt instead..." She said, hanging her head in guilt and shame as her turned around to face her.

"I apologise for yelling at you back there, but I feared that it was the only way I would have been able to get you to understand all the years that I loved you and you just pretended that I didn't exist," Hiccup said, stepping up towards her sp they were right infront of each other.

"I should never have done that to you... And I am... I am... I am so sorry that I ever hurt you by treating you like that... You deserve so much better than that... I'm sorry..." Astrid whispered looking up at his eyes, expecting to see anger but was instead met with soft, loving eyes that held a slight bit of sadness in them.

"No, you don't have to apologise for anything. You don't owe me anything and you don't have to be sorry for anything. I'm a better man now. I'm so much stronger and smarter than I was back then. I just wish that I had had the courage to tell you that I loved you. I still do you know. After all I've tried to do to forget you and just move on my heart won't let me stop loving you," He finished, reaching up and cupping her cheeks, rubbing his thumb up and down her left cheek as he tilted her head up to his.

"I love you Astrid. I never could stop," He said, staring deep into her eyes.

"I love you too Hiccup. I'm just so sorry it took me 14 years to say it..." She said, trailing off. Hiccup slowly leaned in, closing his eyes just before their lips connected ina slow, passionate kiss. they drew back from each other slowly as Hiccup opened his mouth to say one more thing, "You know I'm going back to Grendal Island tomorrow. And now I'm going to have to ask you to make a choice. Between me and Berk." Hiccup said, searching Astrids eyes for the answer.

She thought for a second before she grinned playfully.

"You know, I've never travelled by dragon before," She said and leaned in to kiss him again. Hiccup smiled against her lips, knowing just what her answer was.

A/N: So, What did y'all think? I don't normally ask for reviews but if you could reveiw this so I know wether or not to write anything more to do with HTTYD or if I should just stick to Glee. Thanks for reading!

Till next time ;)


End file.
